


This One's Mine

by BLrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, BL, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, boylove, m/m - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLrose/pseuds/BLrose
Summary: Fated pairs are rare and it’s even rarer that you are in close enough range to feel the connection. This alpha has an easy life with everything he thinks he wants ahead of him and finding a mate wasn’t one of them. He’s months away from having his company being listed in the Fortune 500, but when a certain omega moves to his city, this alpha begins to sweat. Fate pulls these two strangers together, now they have to adjust to each other's lives…..and kinks and hopefully learn to love each other past their primal attraction.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Something like Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,  
> The year is 2020 and I decided that I want to be a comic artist and author. This is the first step in a lifetime journey for me. This story is the first step in a 3-5 year journey. Thank you so much for being part of it. This is my first OmegaVerse. I have a Yuri, a Shoujo Slowburn Romance, an Action/Shounen in mind and another Omegaverse planned. I’ve always written and told stories and I’m finally going for it, going for my dream. I let society and family stand in my way for too long. When I was younger I read the manga Fruits Basket at the back of a volume the author described her life and I told myself that's the kind of life I wanted and that I wanted to draw, but I let my circumstance convince me that I couldn’t. But not anymore! Thank you so much and stay tuned if you like what you read.
> 
> Lastly, if someone wants to draw my stories while I’m learning how to draw. Let me know, and if I start making money from these stories, we'll discuss terms. 
> 
> Accounts to Follow: Tiktok @byul_is_adorable

Day 3

  
A six-foot, two inches tall, broad-shouldered alpha stares outside of his full wall office window with his arm pressed against the glass. “Why am I so sweaty?”, he thinks to himself. He removes his jacket throwing it behind him in the direction of his desk and loosens his necktie.  
He walks to his desk trying to pay it no mind. To the right on the desk always in view is a small golden globe. The alpha stares at the glowing cylinder, trying to pull himself together again. “My company is a few months away from being a Fortune 500 and there’s no time to be ill?”

  
“Hey Siry, Call, Michaelis”, he tells the Ai. “Yes, Alpha”, it responds.

  
“Sir”, Michaelis says over the office’s internal speaker.

  
“Bring me some ice water”

  
“Yes, Sir”

  
He stares intensely out his window. “Why do I want to look this way?” he recalls.

  
Over the weekend he spent hours looking out the eastward facing windows of his home. Whenever he wasn’t facing this way, he felt a nagging pull to turn around.  
Back at the office, Michaelis enters through the tall black doors with the water and aspirin.

“Here, you are S..”

  
Before he could finish, the alpha was already in front of him drinking the glass then throwing the pitcher on himself. His white button-up shirt begins to stick to his body as the liquid spreads. He plops down on the couch. Michaelis hands him the aspirin.

  
“H-here you are,..Sir”, says the butler in confusion.

  
“Thank you, Michaelis”

  
“Should I call your doctor?”

  
“No, no I’m sure I’ll be alright”  


Day 5

  
“I am not alright,” the Alpha says to the beta behind him, this time with both hands firmly pressed against his office window protruding his back muscles.

  
“Michaelis..”

  
“I’ve already pulled the car around, Sir”

  
After an uncomfortable ride to the doctor’s office. He is told that it is nothing that a goodnight’s rest won’t fix. He takes the rest of the day off.  
At home, the alpha tries to rest but as his temperature rises, the layers come off. First his blankets, then his pajama top and bottom. He lays naked on the sheets. After a night of tossing and turning, his body is just too tired to stay awake anymore. In the morning, he wakes up on the floor near his most eastward window and looks at his wall clock to check the time,”I’m late. I’ve never been late! Get it together,Jace”,the tired alpha growls at himself.

  
Day 6

  
A finicky omega sits in the back of a Lift, constantly adjusting himself.

  
“Err, omega... I-I mean Sir, where are we going, I’ve been taking left turns for about 5 minutes now. Do you know where you want to go? ” the driver asks.

  
“One more time around the block, PLEASEEEE,” the omega adorably smiles with his white and shiny teeth at the beta driver knowing that would most likely work. The beta blushes and with a fluster in his voice says, “Sure..ahem, one more time.”

  
“Thank you, kind sir!”  
_I probably don’t even have to tip this guy._ The omega thinks. _He’s here somewhere! In one of these office buildings, I know it!_

Meanwhile,

  
“MICHAELIS! Bring the car around, we're going back to the hospital!” Jace yells through Siry, hunched over his desk. He’s now panting for breath and his half-buttoned shirt is drenched with sweat. _Something isn’t right..What is happening to me, WHAT IS THIS FEELING!_ The alpha begins to leave the office and as he does the pull gets stronger. He stops in his tracks grabbing at his heart. He feels like a ten-pound weight struck him in the chest. He briskly walks out of the building.

  
Back in the Lift, the omega feels the same weight hit his chest.“STOP!” the omega yells. “Let me out here!” The omega flies out of the vehicle on the street side.“Hey,! *huck* Wait! Don’t get hit!”, the driver coughs out as a burst of the omega’s pheromones fill the car. _“That direction_ ”, the omega thinks. With a loud screech of brakes, a car barely misses the omega, who paid it no attention and runs to the median strip park that separates the two sides of the street. _“That direction”,_ the alpha thinks. He walks across the street still clenching his chest, cars just seem to sense his presence. As he begins to walk, they slow down in their approach. An omega in the nearest car peeks out the window to get a better look, the alpha is very disheveled in a state only his most intimate person would normally see him. They both enter the park.

  
After a few looks to the left and right, the omega head turns to meet the feral eyes of an alpha. Jace stretches out his hand to the omega, who runs as fast as his two and a half feet legs can carry him to his alpha. He was expecting an embrace but finds his face smushed in one of Jace’s hands. “So it’s you,” sneered the alpha, bending down slightly. The omega becomes beet red. Suddenly, he’s scooped up onto the alpha’s shoulders as he strides back into the office building. This time ignoring the impending rush of an ambulance.

  
_“My alpha, My alpha, my alpha_ ,” the omega thinks, bumping up and down with every heavy step. FWISH! His pheromones begin to fume and trail through the office, causing the beta’s to furrow their brows, the omega’s to gag, and the alpha’s to sweat. In his office, Jace plops him on the couch and sits on the other one across from a coffee table. The omega stares with wide unblinking eyes. The alpha doesn’t return his gaze. He sits with his arms on his knees and head in one of his hands. _“My alpha my alpha my alpha,”_ repeats in the omega’s head. After a few moments. He stomps to his desk, grabs his golden globe that represents his dream, and smashes it into a corner of the room. This causes the omega to flinch and he releases afraid pheromones. Jace spins around.

  
“Stop releasing your pheromones,” he yells,…...“I’m not going to hurt you” in a softened voice. With that, the omega’s pheromones switch from scared to lust. Now, the alpha is red as well. He fetches his coat and tosses it on the omega. “Wrap yourself in that” he tells him. The alpha can roughly hear a small voice say, “Sorry” from under it. He picks up the omega, his head resting on his left arm and legs over the other. Then he speed walks through the office to where Michaelis is still waiting out front.The coat over the pheromones is enough to prevent some work complaints. Outside, he steps into the car. The omega still in his arms resting on his lap. Instead of instructions, the driver hears heavy panting from the back seat.

  
“Where to, Sir?”

“Sorry Michaelis, Home B,” he responds.

  
The omega peaks out of the coat. Some of his pheromones escape, causing Michaelis to let out a cough.

  
“STAY UNDER THERE,” the alpha commands with a growl in his voice.

  
The black tufts of hair quickly disappear back within the coat. This was the longest drive in the alpha’s life, the omega’s whimpers reach him like honey to his ears. His eyes dilate at the sound. After several minutes of sweating and panting from both parties, they arrived at Home B.

  
_“My alpha my alpha my alpha”_

  
The car doesn’t get a chance to stop before he dashes out of it to the house. As he approaches the entrance he says, “Siry, I’m Home”. The Ai unlocks the doors that swing open on their own, but not fast enough. He kicks one out of the way and continues his stride through the house, up the stairs to a bedroom. He tosses the omega on the bed and he lands with a “welp”. Jace pounces on top of the omega hovering over with him in between his arms. He’s become slightly unwrapped from the coat giving the alpha a closer look at his fair bright sparsely freckled skin. He flings it completely open which reveals a crystal clear view of the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He stares into the watery golden eyes of his omega.  
FWOOSH! With that, the room is filled with lust pheromones this time from the alpha. The omega lets out a loud whine and shivers as liquid oozes from his orifices. He stares at the squirming noirette underneath him with deep heavy breaths, filling up his whole chest with the omega’s scent in each inhale. His teeth begin to vibrate as instinctual attraction becomes primal.

A rumbling in his throat crescendos into a growl and he says,“ I think I’m going to hurt you just this once and then never again, Okay?”

“Okay,” the omega faintly, but eagerly replies.

And with that response the alpha gives in.

Current Time,11:24am.

He flips the omega on his back and tears his shorts. “Nngh”, cries the omega. His plump sparsely freckled ass protrudes out the seam.The alpha doesn’t waste a second. The source of that nagging pull he’s felt the past week was right beneath him. With the force stronger than it’s ever been, he spreads the noirette’s cheeks, grabs his waist, and shoves himself inside the tight little whole.The omega screams digging his nails into the alpha’s arms. He pounds into him, pulling out until only the head is sheathed inside then pushing all the way to the base.The omega’s nerves electrify. His muscles quiver around the alpha’s cock feebly attempting to get used to the sensation. He shivers from the pain. But he’s also consumed by a primal thirst that can only be quenched by the man vigorously thrusting inside of him.

Those quivering muscles squeeze around the alpha’s member. Jace growls to the sensation. He releases his waist and leans on the bed. Forcing himself deeper inside. Jace grabs his wrists pinning him down on the mattress. The omega yelps at the show of dominance, but the feeling of being dominated by an alpha and not just any alpha, his fated pair made his chest burn. With each thrust, pain slowly turns into ecstasy.

The clock reads 1:29pm.

The omega rides Jace. “Aah..Aaah..Aaah..,” leave his throat with each slide on the alphas' thick cock. Jace grunts harmoniously then it hits him that this can’t possibly be the omega’s first time.Territorial instincts fluster inside him and he wants to erase the memory of anyone else from his omega’s mind. He wants his omega to only want him from now on. He grabs the omega’s hips and powerfully thrusts upward. The omega feels a sharp pressure in his stomach and chokes on his own breath. Jace pounds into him. The omega trembles and he holds onto Jace for support. The pleasure electrifies through him and lets out a wailing moan, he cums on the alpha’s stomach, then collapses onto him. The omega’s body slightly vibrates. Jace stops thrusting and caresses him. “Is he purring?” Jace thinks. He drags his hand down the omega’s spine. He responds with moans into the alpha’s ear. Jace breathes in the sounds and with a twisted smile bites his omega’s neck.

The clock reads 2:57pm.

Jace firmly holds the omega’s jaw as he aggressively kisses him. The omega hums into his mouth as down below the alpha is ramming into him. His body jolts each time that thick, warm cock pushes against his cervix, rubbing along all those sensitive nerves. _My alpha, my alpha"_ continues to ring through the omega's mind. Jace wraps one arm around the omega's head and the other around his arching back. He can still sense the softness of his skin even though they are both sweaty messes. Jace's eyes glint. The alpha merrily grumbles with his face in the omega's neck. He continues to thrust as he instinctually licks the wound he left . 

The clock reads 4:41pm.

Jace grunts as he cums inside the omega. The omega has another screaming orgasm as the hot liquid shoots inside his ass. His body seems to congratulate him for getting this alpha’s seed, he’s never felt this before and his muscles convulse in the pleasure. Jace rests on his haunches as the last of it seeps into the omega. He looks down and an explosion couldn’t pull his eyes away. The boy's chest rises and falls quickly as he catches his breath. He stares at his porcelain skin besides from freckles here and there. It’s so smooth and perfect he can’t help but touch it. He drags his fingers down his sternum. The omega harmoniously responds by twitching at the touch. This body was for Jace to savour. To devour…. Without thinking, Jace bites the side of the omega’s neck. Listening to the omega’s cry he gets hard again and his thick, long member begins to throb.

It is 5:33pm.

Lying on their side from behind*, Jace thrusts into him. With his arms wrapped around the omega, he pinches his nipples, leaving him no time in between moans.“Nnnngh...Aaaah,” the omega repeats, fueling the fire in Jace. Then the omega does something it hasn’t before, he calls out the mantra that’s consumed him for the past six hours. “Alpha...al..nngh..pha”, the omega mewls. This sends the alpha over the edge. His cock throbs violently. As the sensation rattles through him he realizes what’s going on. At this point he has enough sense to pull out of the omega. Jace pants as he waits for his knot to deflate. The primal urge begins to subside. He runs his finger down the back of his purring mate and thinks  
_“This One’s Mine”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This position is called: Scoop me Up or Saucy Spoons


	2. What Kind of Alpha Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after  
> Get to know our Omega in this chapter told from his point of view.

The next morning, the omega groggily wakes up on freshly washed, clean sheets and in new clothes. In his mind, it’s any other day, until he sniffs the pillow. It smells strongly of alpha pheromones. Unknown to him, it had been scented so he would sleep better. All the events of yesterday come back to him. He shoots up, only to lock eyes with the alpha sitting on an ottoman at the foot of the bed.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Erin,” the omega strains out of his throat, his voice is hoarse. He touches his neck and feels bandages instead of skin and with that the twinges of pain. In fact, he starts to notice dull stings all over his body, especially his lower half. He whines. The alpha’s eyes widen in attention. 

“There’s more pain killers on the nightstand” he hurriedly says. 

“Thanks”, he reaches for the pills and notices a bruise around his wrists in the shape of a handprint.  _ Oh. My. God, How much makeup is this going to take to cover up? _ He thinks as he stares at his arm.

“....What’s your name?” Erin asks. 

“Jacen”

There’s a moment of silence.

“So we’re fated pairs.” Jace states. 

Erin’s face flushes. He tries to nod and winces. A sharp pain spikes on his neck. 

“I apologize”, Jace sighs, “I bite you so you’d be marked, too deeply perhaps in the state I was in last night.” Jace looks very distraught over his actions.

Erin’s movement caused the wound to start bleeding again and red seeps through the bandage.

Erin scrunches his face in surprise.  _ He doesn’t know.  _ He thinks.

The alpha doesn’t like the disapproval. “Isn’t that what you're supposed to do with your pair?”

_ You just learned my name ten seconds ago. _

“It is but I’m not in heat, and marking only works when I am.” Erin says.

“When’s your heat?” the alpha asks leaning forward. His robe slides bearing his chest. 

Erin lets out a little squee and bites his lip. 

“Um...It’s the 25th of each month for about a week,” Erin responds. 

Erin thinks _ , “It might be shorter now though since I’ll be fucking my pair. Does he know about that?” _

Jace snickers.“Siry”,He calls to the air immediately preceded by two beeps,“Add omega’s heat to my calendar…

_ I’d prefer you’d call me by my name. _

23rd-7th.” 

Erin scrunches his face in disbelief.  _ Two weeks long and two days early so he doesn’t trust I know my own body. _

“I know you might want to go at it some more”,Jace says to the omega, “but it’s been a day and I have to go back to the office”

_ The fuck did he just.., A DAY! Fuck, my broadcast! I missed it! I need my phone!  _ He franickly pats the bed _. Where’s my phone!?  _

He looks up at the alpha who is already standing with concerned. 

Erin eyes slowly gaze down the alpha’s muscular body wrapped in a thin silk robe. He gulps.

_ Oh!....NO! PHONE!  _

“I...I need my phone,” Erin says, averting Jace’s gaze.

“There wasn’t a phone in your pants.”

Erin's eyes light up. As he recalls practically jumping out of the Lift and leaving his satchel behind. 

_ I left my satchel in the Lift! If I need to contact the driver. _

_ “ _ Can I use your phone?,” he asks Jace. 

“Why”

_ Trust Issues? _ Erin thinks.

“Because I need to call the Lift driver from yesterday, I left my phone in their car.”

“Give me your login and I’ll take care of it.”Jace moves to the side of the bed and hands Erin his phone from his robe pocket.

_ Protective...that’s to be expected. _

The alpha looks down at the omega and smiles, “Cute _. _ ” He thinks.

“Thank you”, he downloads the app and puts in the information. 

Erin tries to get up, but winces as he feels pain in his ass. Suddenly he’s being scooped up out the bed. Jace holds him bridal style and says, “How about some breakfast?” The flushed face omega says, “Okay,” while averting the alpha’s gaze by playing with his hands. 

As they walk through the hall. Erin feels very uncomfortable. Being doted on like this was not something he ever wanted, but at the same time it’s so soothing to be in this alpha’s arms. 

“About when will I have my bag back?,” Erins asks, still not looking up.

“By the time we get to my office.”

_ I can’t go to his office. I have work today, Wait… _

“What time is it!?” Erin asks aloud.

Before Jace can respond the Ai does,“Guest, it is currently 10:39am.” 

_ I’m going to be late for work _ . Erin wiggles out and lands on his feet, then Jace grabs his arm.“Where do you think you’re going?”

_ Why’d he phrase it like that.  _ With that the omega starts releasing, afraid pheromones again.This whole situation is too much. He doesn’t know what kind of alpha Jace is, but he knows he doesn’t like this situation.

Jace senses his pheromones and lets go. Erin looks up at Jace and confidently says,

“I can’t go to your office, I have to go to work.”

Jace leans down and puts his hands on Erin’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to work anymore, I’ll take care of you.” the alpha says tenderly.

Fighting how good those words sound to him, “Well, I can’t just not show up, they’ll be short staffed.”Jace furrows his brows for a second. 

“Let them know that today is your last day.” he states.

_ I AM DONE WITH THIS.  _ Erin thinks. He begins to get red from anger.   
_ Be smart, Erin. _

He plays it off as gushing, “Thanks, Alpha.”

That word from this omega is honey to his ears. Jace kisses him. Erin fights the urge to kick him in his groin. 

_ This is all too fast, I don’t care that we’re fated pairs. _

When Jace parts their lips, Erin says, “I need to go to my apartment and get changed…

He looks down and notices that he’s not in his clothes from yesterday and the ones he’s in are already work appropriate. He sniffs and a peachy scent is coming off his body.

_ He showered me too!  _

...nevermind...Thanks for the clothes, these work out.”    


Jace smiles. “You’re welcome” 

The omega blushes for real this time. There’s something about that smolder, that Erin quickly shakes off. 

Erin has to work at 11:30am, so they had time for a quick breakfast. Jace makes a smoothie for himself and Erin, that contains more vegetables than the omega has eaten in a month. For most omegas, their fast metabolism keeps them thin no matter how much they eat, so Erin eats whatever he wants and takes vitamin supplements to fill in the gabs. At first he’s apprehensive, but then Jace gives him a stern look. The omega drinks it down. 

_ What kind of Alpha is he?  _ Erin thinks.  _ My mother told me there were more or less three types of Alphas once they’re mated. _

Jace puts a coat on the omega and a scarf to cover the bandages on his neck.

_ There’s the devoted alpha, the alpha that caters to every whim of the omega.That waits on them day in and day out.  _

They leave for his job. Michealis is already waiting out front. Jace picks up Erin and places him in the hummer, even though it's not that high off the ground for him. 

“When does your shift end?”Jace asks.

“Six”

“I will be here at 5:30.”

_ Good thing, I lied. There’s the overprotective alpha. They almost can’t bear to have the omega out of their sight. They may end up controlling many aspects of the omega’s life. And worst of all, the omega lets them. _

They arrive. Michealis comes around to open the door for Erin, who tries to open it himself, but it’s locked from the inside. Erin awkwardly laughs it off.

_ This ain’t it! _

As soon as he enters the cafe, he dashes right to the computer corner.

“Eriiiinn, you’re early!” yells Taylor, his omega coworker at the counter.

“I know I need to use one of the computers before my shift.”

Erin logs on to his persona's Twetter, in private mode, and scrolls down his feed. 

@im.cute: Where you’d go last night?

@im.cute: I miss you

@im.cute: I’m not paying for a no show! requesting a refund. I only watch the lives.

@im.cute: IS HE DEAD!?

@im.quoot.fanpage1: Yeah, he dead.*skull emoji*

@im.cute: Strike one! 2 more times before I unsubscribe! “Mad red face emoji*

@im.cute: We miss you *overly crying emoji*

@im.cute: I’m worried about you, are you alright?

@im.cute: u ok? 

@im.cute: He’s Dead! OMG!

@im.cute: what happened? 

@im.cute: Damn, I look forward to you every Wednesday. *sad face emoji*

This went on for dozens of tweets. 

Erin begins tweeting:

Hey everyone, I’m alright! I had a family emergency last night. I’ll do a two-hour stream next week to make up for yesterday! *heart emoji*

He sends the tweet. 

A few seconds later:

@im.cute:@im.quoot.fanpage1: He’s alive! 

@im.quoot.fanpage: Your username is soooo original. *eyeroll emoji*

@im.cute: I’m glad you’re alright!

@im.cute: I still want a partial refund!

@im.cute: I love you, I was so worried. 

@im.cute: That’s cap! *angry face*

@im.cute: We missed you.

@im.cute: You’re the only person who gets me hard! *egg plant emoji*

@dg.23: He’s the only one who gets me wet *water squirt emoji*

Erin logs out, clears the history, clears the cache, turns off the computer and unplugs it. 

He begins to walk to the employee room at the back of the store.

_ I need to figure out what to do about.. _ .his heart thumps at the thought... _ him _ .

His coworker and friend, Riley, does a double-take as he passes through the swing doors.

“Heyo, Erin….” 

“Erin!”, he swiftly approaches Erin and grabs his pants from behind.

“Hey! What are you doing!,” Erin says alarmed.

“You’re wearing Louis Vuitton! To Work!”

Erin gasps. “No way!” He runs to the floor length dressing mirror by the lockers. He puts his back to the mirror and turns to see the tag. There it is "Louis Vuitton" in leather stitched to the pants. 

_ These pants cost more than I make in a month here! _

“These pants cost more than I make in a month!” Riley says. He stands next to Erin looking into the mirror.

“How’d you afford these!?”

Erin slowly turns around to his friend, “Riles, I met my fated pair last night.”

Riley’s jaw drops. His eyes dart up and down Erin. He notices the unusual scarf on his neck and pulls it off. To reveal the slightly blood stained bandages. He gasps so hard you’d think he was inflating a balloon. Then Riley’s face changes from shock to concern.

“What are you going to do about Mr. Kene?!” Riley exclaims.

Erin stares at his neck in his reflection.

“Im dead.”


	3. Maybe, Maybe not

Erin’s mind was on everything but his job. 

“Hi, um...I asked for a pumpkin spice latte with white chocolate drizzle and this is made with mocha,” a customer says to Taylor working the cash register. 

“I’m sorry, we’ll remake that for you, she turns he head,  “Erin, I need a pumpkin spice with white chocolate drizzle.”

_ Do I even want to be with him, do I have to be with him? How’s he going to react if I reject him?  _ Erin thoughts run without answers.

Taylor starts making the latte while Erin is adding too many shots of espresso to a Frappuccino.  “ERIN!” Taylor loudly whispers to him. “What’s up with you? You’ve messed up two drinks now, and you’ve been slow all day”. She whisks by him, adding the whip cream topping.

_ I still owe money to Mr. Kene, would he pay that off for me? Would Mr. Kene let me go if I paid him off?  _

Erin drops the drink just as he’s about to hand it to the customer. It explodes as it hits the counter getting them both covered in a wet foamy mess. 

Taylor looks over stunned as he’s ringing up the next customer. Riley comes through the employee room and sees what’s going on, he is the manager today and defuses the situation.

“They shouldn’t have let anything be run by a bunch of omegas anyway.” The alpha customer says to Riley.  Riley hands her coupons for free drinks.  Erin heads to the back. He sits on a bench, shaking as his head swarms in indecision.  Riley comes in and can immediately sense that Erin’s not working anymore today. 

“I’m calling someone to cover for you, I’ll be over later to help you figure things out.” 

Erin thanks his friend and leaves through the back door.  Erin walks to the bus stop and sits down waiting for the next one. 

_ Should I use this alpha to help me pay off Mr. Kene? Ugh, just when things were starting to look up! I even got a new apartment!  _

The bus arrives. Unknown to Erin, as it goes on its route it passes by Jace’s company. About 6 blocks east from the building is where his apartment is. 

The apartment is a modern one bedroom, a step up from the one he shared with Riley. They would take turns sleeping on the bed and the couch. There were cracks in the walls and the floor creaky. Here everything was new, a new carpeted living area and bedroom, a new stainless steel fridge, and a new sink that didn’t trickle water. 

Erin takes off the clothes the alpha gave him, still not believing his skin touched Louis Vuitton and notices that the top was also from there. In his underwear, he plops onto the bed. 

“How can you spend this much money on a one-night-stand?, Erin talks to himself, “he probably thinks just because he’s my fated pair I’m automatically going to be with him. Don’t I get a say in who I’m going to be with? Why can’t we just be heat and rut fuck buddies?

There’s a pause in his thoughts. He puts his hands behind his head and stares at his ceiling.

“What’s the best way for this to play out and how do I get there?”

-

Back at the company building, Jacen fidgets through a meeting and he stares at his large hand.

_ His cheeks fit right into the palms of my hands like two plump melons.  _ He thinks.

“Mr. President….”

_ He’s so beautiful, I think I’ll watch him work for a while.  _

“Mr. President!”

_ I’ll have to make sure the owner of the shop doesn’t have a problem with him leaving.  _

He clenches his jaw.

“Jacen!” Salos, his vice president and friend exclaims.

He jumps slightly and puts his hand down. 

“Continue, Barren”, Salos says.

“Projectiles show that we are currently entering the Fortune 500 at 389, which we managed to do without an IPO, being on the list itself will get people more interested in our stocks………”

Jace’s head is consumed with thoughts of Erin, and his distracted behavior infuriates Salos.

After the meeting, Salos storms into Jace’s office. Jace is staring at pictures he took while Erin was sleeping, ignoring his desk phone flashing with voicemails. 

Salos slams an arm on his desk. “What the hell was up with you at the meeting today? You blanked the entire time!” Salos yells. 

“Salos,” Jace rises out of his seat and shows him an image of Erin’s face.

Salos glances at the phone being shoved in his face then glares at Jace. He grabs the phone and slams it on the desk. With his whole chest, “Párale! Jacen! This is not the time! We have other things to focus on then another one of your omega ventures.”   


Jace did not like the feeling of having things to focus on other than his omega.

“Salos, How would you like to be President?”

Salos rolls his eyes.

“I’ve had a certain change in my life and I think that you’d be a better suited President than me.”

Salos clenches his jaw, “then leave my office and get your head on straight, we’ve been building this together for 12 years and you know how much I want to keep it that way.” 

Jacen nods and leaves for the cafe.

Salos sighs, “How long this time?” 

“Sir,” Michaelis coughs.“Please control your pheromones..

“I apologize, Michaelis.” The pheromones dissipate.

They arrive at the cafe. Jace crouches down like a cat peering out of a window seal and looks inside for Erin. He does not see him. Once again ignoring traffic, he opens the car door and marches inside, straight to the counter where Riley is upfront.

“What can I get for you today?” Riley asks in his customer service voice.

“Where’s Erin?” Jace demands

“I can’t tell you where an employee is..”

Jace begins to admit angry alpha pheromones. 

That causes Riley to flinch.

“Who are you?” Riley asks, covering his nose.

“His Alpha.” 

Riley asks for Cami, the beta replacement for Erin, to take over and for Jace to follow him to the back. 

“Did he decide that or did you?” Riley asks firmly. 

Jace looks confused.

“I don’t believe we have a choice” Jace replies. Erin is his destined pair, he believes that means they have to be together. 

“Listen, Erin has a lot of experience with alphas thinking they can do whatever they want with him because he’s an omega, are you one of those? ”

This makes Jace angry again. Riley flinches.

“That’s exactly the problem with you alphas, you think you can use your biological power to intimidate and threaten and control omegas...Erin is my brother and I’m not telling you where he is, but he’s not here and not coming back today.” 

Jace smooths back his hair and composes himself, while dissipating his pheromones.

_ This is Erin’s sibling, they look nothing alike. I need to make this situation better.  _

“I can assure you that I am not one of those alphas, but he is mine and I will have him.” 

Riley holds his disposition looking into the eyes of the Alpha. After a moment, Jace stomps out of the cafe. 

Riley collapses on a bench and pants. “I hate alphas,” and  sends a text to Erin.

\--

Erin sits on his bed hoping he figured out the situation. He worked out that he would get Jace to help him pay off Mr. Kene and then figure out where to go with Jace from there. He might like Jace and was definitely attracted to him he hopes in an uninstinctual way.

His phone pings. It’s the text from Riley. He seethes in anger and checks the time,3:38pm. 

“He showed up 2 hours early and harassed Riley. Entitled! Alpha! Fuckers! I don’t need someone like that…. I don’t want these alphas.” 

He recalls the last of the three types of Alpha’s his mother told him about. 

_ There’s the demanding Alpha. They control their omega. They expect the omega to be waiting on them when they get home, legs spread and food on the table.Worse of all, pheromone abuse takes the will of the omega away whenever they can.  _

He stomps into his bathroom where he rips off the bandage on his neck and grimaces at the bruise on his wrist. 

“Alpha fucking fuckers!”

He steps over to his shelving unit and grabs his makeup bag and towel. 

“They think they can do whatever they want with us!”

He fumbles through it to get concealer for his wrist.

“They think they own us!”

He opens his mirror cabinet to get out alcohol. Then slams it shut. 

“We should be held on fucking pedestals, only Omegas can give birth to Alphas!”

He pours some alcohol on the towel and cleans his neck. It burns but he’s used to cleaning wounds so he doesn’t flinch. 

He sighs. In fact, some Omegas are held on pedestals. Some Omegas are born from rich families and most Alphas will marry those Omegas, however you will hear stories of Alphas meeting Omegas who come from little every so often. Alphas tend to spend time within their circles so this is not likely.

“I was starting to think I was lucky that an Alpha who seemed to have good intentions took interest in me, but if he’s that type of Alpha. I don’t want him and he can’t make me. I refuse.” 

He applies the makeup and setting spray to his wrist and then bandages his neck. Just as he’s finished up, there’s a ring at his door.

He hesitates, a ring at the door that he wasn’t expecting can only mean one thing, Mr. Kene.

He uses a step stool to look through the peephole. 

He shocked, he quickly steps off the stool, loses his balance and stumbles to the ground. 

“ _How does he know where I live?"_

Realizing he’s in his underwear, he dashes over to the dresser in his bedroom.

The doorbell rings again. 

“Just a minute!” Erin yells. 

He throws on some sweats then grabs his phone and texts Riley in all caps. “HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM MY ADDRESS.” 

He takes a deep breath and heads for the door.

_ You got this, just tell him off. You don’t want to be with him, you don’t care that your fated pairs and that you just weren’t in the right mind yesterday.  _

Erin kicks the stool to the side and opens the door.

Jace stands at the threshold for a moment, looks at Erin as if scanning for anything wrong then crouches down and embraces him. 

“Why’d you leave the cafe? I would have had Michealis bring you to...” He says.

“Let go of me, please,” Erin interrupts as a soothing twinge runs down his spine with the touch of the alpha. He clenches his jaw and ignores the feeling. 

Jace releases the embrace and holds onto Erin's arms. “What’s wrong, are you sore?” 

“I meant completely” 

Jace looks puzzled but slowly lets go of his grip. He can tell that Erin is being serious. Jace stands up*. Erin notices their staggering height difference where the top of his head is at Jace’s collarbone. His eyes are looking right into his chest. Jace's fitted top shows the outline of his thick muscles. Erin's cheeks start to pink and he steps back. He looks the alpha up and down taking in his strong-built physique. 

_ What if he gets angry with me. What do I do?  _

Erin starts to release afraid pheromones again. This is a scent that Jace has become familiar with now and hates each time. He sighs in defeat. To have his omega release them as a response to him attacks his pride as an alpha, as a protector. He steps back and squats, so he’s looking up at Erin instead of the other way around. 

“This is the third time you’ve released those because of me, I’m sorry I don’t mean to make you afraid.”

Erin looks down at the Alpha who wears a slight side smile and furrowed brow. His anxiety decreases and he feels like he can speak his mind. 

“I think this is all too fast. I don’t even know you I know yesterday may have suggested otherwise, but being around you makes me uncomfortable. I know we’re fated pairs and all that, but I don’t even know if I want this” 

Jace's smile subsides. He thinks. 

_ This is just like what his brother said at the cafe _ . Riley's words echo. _ “Did he decide that or did you?” ...This is my destined omega I…. _

_ “ _ I understand why you’re so apprehensive, but I want you in a way I can’t describe. I’ll do everything I can to get you to want me.” Jace says, flashing that smolder of a smile. 

Erin feels the weight hit his chest again. He steps back and clenches at his heart. Looking into the kind eyes of the alpha, he begins to tear up. Jace reaches out to the omega but stops and slowly retreats his gesture.  Then, something like magnets, Erin lunges to Jace; grasping his face to his in a forceful kiss. The alpha loses balance and flops down. The omega straddles him not allowing their lips to part. A moment doesn’t pass before Jace realizes what’s happening, he gently pulls down on Erin’s chin. Erin understands opening his mouth and their tongues begin to dance. 

“I do want you,” Erin whispers into Jace’s mouth. In an instinctual and lustful way Erin did want this alpha. And he proves it with the rhythm of his hips on Jace’s groin while licking his neck.

With a gravelly sigh, Jace wraps Erin in his arms and stands up.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Jace growls. 

Erin can hear the rumble in his voice. This sends a shiver through him and he starts to drip.

“To the right,” he whines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> *I changed their heights to 5'1 and 6'0 so hopefully the collarbone and top of head height description makes sense


	4. Update: Reworking the Narrative

I’ve read a lot of OmegaVerses, where the Alpha is extremely rich. I still wanted this trope, however I didn’t want him to be like the son of a conglomerate, *Cough* Dojin Park or Diasuke Kambe. BUT!!! For this new story line. This man is now the richest and most influential in the city, so I need to change the business dialogue. Mr.Kene is developed now as well, so I need to change how he’s referred to in the story. His relationship with Erin isn’t as black and white as it seems now anymore. 

I can’t wait to start drawing this! Sketches will be on my BL Tiktok: @byul_is_adorable  



	5. Update: Coming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I had to pick up extra shifts at work but the revamp I stated before is coming soon!

Thank you for reading/bookmarking my story. I'm loving all the kudos! It means the world to me!


End file.
